


Lingerie

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has lost a bet with Logan and the loser has to wear something chosen by the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a fic I wrote for the 2014 BadWrong Weeks organized by LJ's community maridichallenge.

-Are you serious, mein Freund? I thought you were joking!-

 

-I’ve never been more serious, Elf. Now be a good boy and go in the bathroom to change your clothes.- Logan was grinning in amusement as he passed him the bag of a very famous lingerie shop.

 

-Mein Gott, you must have spent a fortune…- Kurt whispered, taking the bag and looking inside.

 

-I’ve never been happier to spend so much money.- Logan chuckled, looking at Kurt’s reaction.

 

Kurt widened his eyes when he saw white lace and another little bag that clearly came out of a sex shop. He moved his astonished and embarrassed gaze on Logan, who still looked very amused.

 

-We said only things that we can put on.- Kurt weakly complained, even if he was sure Logan already had an answer.

 

-But that should be put on too… so, do ya want to fulfil our pact or not?- Logan answered mischievously.

 

-If I had known what you had in mind I would have never accepted…- Kurt mumbled while walking towards the bathroom.

 

-Hey, ya suggested it coz ya owe me too many beers!- Logan laughed, sitting on the bed and waiting.

 

Kurt slammed the door behind his back, sighing resigned while hanging the lingerie to look at what he would have to put on. He took out of the bag, in order: a lace corset, a suspender belt, half-transparent self-supporting thigh-highs and some panties with the front made of lace and the back… well, there was no back. They were all pure white, surely to make them stand out against his dark blue skin. He never thought Logan could have such refined taste.

 

At that point he took the sex shop’s bag and opened it.

He heard Logan laugh as he shouted upset at the view.

 

-Auf keinen Fall Logan, you can forget about that!- he shouted to the closed door, making the other outside laugh even more.

 

- _Ya_ said that the loser would have to put on whichever clothes the winner chooses!- Logan reminded him.

 

-But…- Kurt started, but he gave up since Logan was right. He had suggested that because he owed Logan too many beers, but he would have never expected something like that.

 

Kurt mumbled in frustration, but he finally put his pride and embarrassment aside to put those things on.

 

Incredibly, every piece of lingerie fitted perfectly, as if he had bought them himself, including the little metal cage that was his chastity belt. Logan even cut the thighs tips and heels so that his toes wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

 

Kurt looked at the mirror and sighed. He felt ridiculous with those things on and those slips were particularly bothersome. He turned to check the back, moving the elastic bands under his bare buttocks. His tail twitched from embarrassment.

 

-Do I really have to come out like this?- He asked while walking towards the closed door.

 

-Stop whining, I’m not making ya walk around the school like that, am I?- Logan simply answered, clearly amused by that situation.

 

Kurt sighed again, going out into their bedroom, where Logan was waiting for him.

 

Logan whistled his approval while enjoying what he was seeing from head to toe, then looking straight into Kurt’s yellow, embarrassed eyes.

 

-I have good taste, don’t I?- Logan asked mischievously, making Kurt blush.

 

-Can I take them off now?- Kurt avoided the question, but his tail betrayed his embarrassment with its quick movements.

 

-Are ya kidding? I didn’t spend more than two hundred dollars just to see ‘em on you.- Logan grinned mischievously. –I want to use ‘em!-

 

Kurt was even more embarrassed, but he couldn’t say he didn’t expect that. Every now and then Logan joked about how sexy Kurt would have been wearing women’s lingerie and he himself gave him the opportunity to realise his fantasy.

 

-But they’re uncomfortable! And they would get ruined too.- Kurt tried to protest, without really hoping to make Logan change his mind.

 

-Ya’ll just need to wash ‘em, relax! Ya’ll have fun too, ya’ll see.- Logan finished their discussion walking near Kurt and kissing him passionately, hugging him.

 

Logan made his hands wander on Kurt’s lace-covered back, then down his thighs and getting up again from his knees to his buttocks. He was more than satisfied by his purchase; Kurt was gorgeous in that lingerie.

 

Kurt, beside being obviously nervous, began to relax under Logan’s rough and gentle touch; Logan knew his weaknesses way too well and he melted completely when Logan rubbed the base of his tail and made Kurt sigh against his lips.

 

-So, did I manage to make ya change yer mind?- Logan asked mischievously, looking at Kurt in his eyes.

 

Kurt nodded still not completely sure, but he had to admit that, once used to the lace, its sensation on his skin wasn’t that bad.

 

Logan grinned, grabbing Kurt’s buttocks and pressing him against himself to feel the cage against his jeans.

 

-Good…- he whispered on Kurt’s lips before kissing him again, with even more passion.

 

He walked backwards towards the bed and pushed him on it. He looked mischievously in his eyes and took off his shirt before slowly pulling out his belt from the loops.

 

Kurt licked his lips at that sight. Even if Logan was short he was incredibly handsome and he knew perfectly how to turn up the heat. And he definitely compensated for what he lacked in height…

 

Logan crawled upon him and kissed and nibbled at his neck, while his hands wandered on his body covered in lingerie.

 

Kurt sighed and moaned in pleasure, grabbing a lock of Logan’s hair in order not to let him go away. He rubbed against him, frustrated because the cage blocked part of his sensations.

 

-Logan…- he called out in a pleading tone. –Let me take that thing off at least…-

 

Logan chuckled and caressed his panties with a finger to tease him.

 

-Not yet, we didn’t even start playing seriously…- he answered before leaving a love bite on him to distract him.

 

Kurt sighed both in pleasure and resignation, knowing too well that when Logan wanted to do something it was impossible to make him change his mind.

 

Logan’s hands and lips wandered on Kurt’s body; they were really good in finding all of Kurt’s erogenous zones and make him moan and groan in pleasure. If it wasn’t for that very annoying cage around his member he would have been already erect. Logan surely knew it, because he made Kurt turn over and he nibbled at his buttocks before spreading them and licking at his hole.

 

Kurt moaned more, grabbing the sheets below him while pushing himself against Logan’s tongue; his tail was darting everywhere for the arousal. Logan was forced to grab it and keep it down to avoid being slapped accidentally. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Every now and then Kurt begged him while moaning, asking him to go on without saying it. He didn’t need to.

 

Logan’s face moved away from that beautiful ass, penetrating him gently with one finger to prepare and tease him. That cage was incredibly tight, it prevented Kurt from getting hard and that was terribly frustrating.

 

Moreover Logan knew his body way too well and he was driving him crazy.

 

-Logan!- he complained, shaking his hips in the hope that the other would finally take that thing away or at least give him more. He got the second.

 

Logan took off his jeans and threw them on the floor with the other clothes, then he turned Kurt around to face him and lifted his legs to put them on his shoulder. He penetrated Kurt slowly to make him feel every inch of it. When he was all inside he stopped and looked at him straight into his eyes, grinning mischievously.

 

-I’ll give ya the best orgasm of yer life!- Logan promised before thrusting into him.

 

Kurt hugged him tightly and moaned again, louder at every thrust, each stronger than the previous one. He was so horny he couldn’t think anymore, he only wanted Logan to go on faster and deeper and to bite him and mark him.

 

Besides, Logan was doing everything he could to satisfy his lover. He bit his shoulder and neck, he kissed him passionately until both of them were breathless, he moved so that every thrust would fill him and make him almost cry in pleasure every time Logan hit his prostate.

 

The lace panties still covering the cage were getting wet in precum, telling their owner that he reached his limit but he was unable to pass it. Kurt was moaning without control, his head was spinning from the great pleasure.

 

Only when Logan was close enough to his orgasm he moved the panties to free him: he pushed a secret button on the cage and took it off.

 

Kurt’s cock hardened completely in no time and Kurt called his lover while another thrust against his prostate made him come, followed soon by Logan.

 

Logan hugged Kurt’s trembling body tightly, panting to catch his breath. He pulled out of Kurt’s hole, laying beside his partner in order not to weight over him and let him relax his legs. He looked at Kurt with a satisfied and mischievous grin.

 

-We could do it again sometimes, couldn’t we?- he asked before kissing Kurt’s neck.

 

-Mh…- was all Kurt said, completely tired out and already half asleep.

 

The only sure thing was that he would have kept that lingerie…


End file.
